Feelings From The Heart
by KittyKatBFF
Summary: An Eddsworld fanfic. Warnings: cutting/slash/suicide/swearing. MattxTom


"Edd! Did you take my mirror?!" Matt yelled from the bathroom, frantically searching for his precious mirror.

"No! Go ask Tom!" Edd yelled back, chugging on his cola. Matt grumbled, trotting down to his eyeless friend's room.

He was about to knock, when he heard a sad tune emit from behind the closed door. Curious, he put his ear to the wooden door, his eyes widening when he heard soft cries.

"Tom?" Matt said quietly, worried his Tom was hurt. He opened the door a small bit, surprised to find Tom, sitting on his bed with his bass, sobbing. Matt walked over to the crying boy, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"What's wrong?" the ginger asked gently, scooting closer to his friend.

Tom dropped his guitar, covering his tear-stained face, "G-go away, Matt. I'm fine." he lied, turning his back to his friend.

Not satisfied with the answer he received, Matt put his hand on Tom's shoulder and spun him around.

"Tell me what's wrong." he said firmly.

Tom blushed, and pushed Matt away. "Look, Matt, I'm alright. Ok? I'm just going through a rough time right now." he quietly said, a tear silently trickling down his face.

Matt stared at him for a minute, before tugging him into a hug.

The blush on Tom's face darkened, but he didn't resist the ginger's hug. Instead, he hugged back, burying his head in Matt's shoulder.

"I-it hurts so much." Tom sobbed, clinging onto Matt. "One day, you're the h-happiest person alive. But the next day, you're holding a razor blade against your wrist."

Matt froze. 'Did Tom...is he...'

"Tom..." the ginger muttered, ending the hug. Tom looked down, as if he were a small child being scolded.

"I, did I really say that?" Tom said to himself, getting off his bed.

"W-wait, Tom...are you cutting yourself?"

Dozens of emotions ran through his head: depression, anger. He was scared, hurt, worried. Worried about Tom. His best friend since 6th grade. The person who helped him find a date to prom. The person who held him each time his past mirrors broke. The person who he slowly fell in love with, was cutting himself.

"Get out, I don't need you here." Tom demanded, pointing at the door.

"No, Tom, we have to talk about-"

"Out! Now!" he yelled, opening the door roughly.

Matt hung his head, giving Tom a small glance, before walking out. It was the worst decision he ever made.

Tears spilled down his face as he looked at the piece of paper held tightly in his shaking hand. Then, he looked at the knife.

He set the paper down on his bedside cabinet, and traded it for his cell phone. He wanted- no, needed to say goodbye to her.

"Hello?"

That voice.

More tears made their way down his pale face.

"Mom. I-I'm sorry." He whispered, letting a small sob leave his lips.

"Honey, what's wrong?" the woman asked.

"I can't do it anymore! I'm so sorry. I-I just...he hates me, while I love him, and I can't deal with that anymore. I'm sorry, Mom. I love you."

He hung up before his mom could attempt to talk him out of what he was going to do.

The sharp knife was suddenly pressed on his scarred wrist. He gulped, making a cut. Blood rose to the surface, slowly pouring down his arm, to his tattered pants.

He made another cut, this time, deeper. Another cut below that one. And nother. And another. And another.

A pool of blood formed, surrounding his worthless body.

"Matt...I love you..." Tom coughed, before his vision turned black.

Matt paced back and forth in from of Edd, thinking about his encounter with Tom.

"You can't be serious." Edd stated, crossing his arms, "We've known Tom since 6th grade. I think he would tell us if he was cutting."

"I don't think you understand! Dear God, I just left him alone when he probably had a knife, or something! Edd, he could be dying right now!" Matt yelled, shaking Edd.

"Dude, calm down. Jesus, you're gonna have a heart attack if you keep acting like this."

Matt turned around, his back facing Edd now. "What if he is dying right now, though? I haven't told him that I love him. And he would die, not knowing that someone cares about him so much. I-I'm gonna go check on him." the ginger said, leaving Edd there, shocked by his 'speech'.

"Tom?" Matt knocked on the door, not getting a response. He sighed inwardly, gathering up the courage to go into Tom's room.

He pushed the door open, gasping.

"Tom!"

Matt ran over to his friend, leaning over him. "Oh God, oh God, Edd!" The frightened ginger held his hand over the multiple wounds, choking back a sob.

"EDD! CALL 911!"

He pressed two fingers against Tom's neck, his eyes opening wide.

"HE DOESN'T HAVE A PULSE!"

The tears came immediately.

The bright lights bouncing off the white walls momentarily blinded Tom, making him close his 'eyes' in pain.

"What the..." he looked around, and groaned. "Fuck."

He sat up in his bed, only to be tackled back down by a red-haired man.

"Tom! You had me so worried, I thought you were going to die!" Matt shouted, squeezing Tom tightly.

"Please get off of me." Tom muttered, looking down at his arms. Matt followed his vision, frowning at the bandages covering the cuts.

"Why?" Matt whispered, tears forming in his eyes.

Tom winced; He wasn't expecting that question so soon.

"I-I...I did it because..." He didn't know how to finish his sentence. How would he tell his friend that he was in love with him?

"I don't care why you did it, I just want you to never do it again." Matt said, running his hand through Tom's hair.

Tom blushed, pushing Matt away. He frowned; Why was Matt so worried about him?

"Why do you care about me?" Tom whispered, a tear trailing down his heated face.

"I care about you because.." Matt took in a deep breath, "because I love you."

Tom froze, looking directly into Matt's eyes. "Prove it."

Not hesitating, Matt grabbed Tom's shoulders, pulling him into a kiss.

He was shocked, but gladly returned the kiss, putting all his love and affection into it, to show Matt how much he loved him.

A few minutes later, the two ended the kiss, panting for breath.

"Matt..I love you." Tom said, resting his head against his love's chest.

"I love you, too." Matt replied, smiling.

"Oh, and Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Your mirror is under my pillow."


End file.
